<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home - Emily Sonnett/Original Character by Whenalimetharry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982283">Home - Emily Sonnett/Original Character</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whenalimetharry/pseuds/Whenalimetharry'>Whenalimetharry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Women's Soccer RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whenalimetharry/pseuds/Whenalimetharry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning home after 3 years after a tragic event, can a hazel-eyed girl help rebuild a broken heart</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The calls are the same, the roundabout of small talk and the continuous silent moments. Always leading to the same question. The desperation gets thicker every time she asks. The pleading and cries of a worried mother always heavier following my denial and excuses. I always wonder when her hope for my return would fade, when I'd be forgotten, finally being as lost as I feel. For the past three years I have avoided my home, my family and the loss I experienced there by busying myself on mandatory leaves with exploring the world. She calls me a coward, tells me I can't run away from my issues. She cries some more and tells me the demon's will always haunt me, sucking all the good that's left away from me. She apologizes. She's just scared and hurt. I tell her that I'd consider it, she smiles. She knows that means yes. I say goodbye, with a shake of her head she tells me she'd see me soon. </p><p>Home or at least what is remembered to be home. The gray door, the silly sticker that is meant to ward of the unwanted and the little basket of flowers for guest to take as they leave. My mother was always a strange woman. People would always take one though. </p><p>The same hallway that I'd kick my shoes off holding onto Courtney's arm, praying my mother wouldn’t hear us and con us into doing an errand.  “Mom, dad, I’m home” I call into the house after dropping my belongings at the foot of the stairs. No answer. I wasn’t expecting them to be home, I was hoping they weren't. My brain need's a breather before getting bombarded and pressured into talking. The memories of our mad dash up the stairs and the over-exaggerated exhausted starfish into bed. Courtney always falling slightly on top of me, smelling like lemongrass, curling her body into mine and then jabs me In the ribs telling me I stink with a laugh. </p><p>Two hours and a long shower later a scream and stomp of feet on hardwood floor is heard. 'Evelyn' its my 9-year-old brother Travis. I hide behind the door. 'Eve are you here' his voice a little more excitement as he pushes the door open. A breathy 'OH' escapes his lips as he sees an empty room. The want to scare him leaves as a reach out and squeeze him into my body. Tears spill, the last time I hugged him he was at least a foot shorter. My mother quickly joining followed by my Dad. I've missed them terribly. </p><p>After a feast of all my favourite foods, I find myself sitting in my car in a dimly lit parking lot. Fighting myself, trying to push myself out of the car. <br/>
I know I can’t stew for too long, open hours don’t last forever…</p><p>I just.. didn’t think it would be this hard.<br/>
I haven't been here since the funeral <br/>
The moment I lost everything</p><p>I don’t know how I made it this far, every step feeling like I had 100kg strapped to my legs. I break as soon as I see them, the gray tombstone's, the flowers that had been placed recently. The names boldly written across, Courtney Jane Anderson 1997-2017 and Blake Hull Dean  1996-2017. Tears freely falling. "Why" I scream at them, I don’t know what I'm asking.</p><p>Why did you leave me? <br/>
Why didn’t you take me? <br/>
Why wasn't it me instead? </p><p>Maybe all three. </p><p>“ah hello” a voice interrupts my breakdown; I glance to see a brown eyed girl. She pushes a box of tissues at me… like hitting me in face at me.. which she profusely apologises for. I say it’s fine and apologies for being loud as I didn’t think anyone would be here at this time, she waves me off and continues to ramble though saying she interrupted because wanted to see if I was okay. </p><p>She sits across from me and continues, talking of her sister’s death and how she coped and still copes. She asks who I'm grieving, I tell her about Courtney and Blake. She's cautious about what she says next. She gives me a sad smile tells me that I'd see them again, someday. I smile, I didn’t think about that, you only think about all the days you don’t see them. </p><p>She helps me to my feet.</p><p>"I'm Emily" she reaches out grasping my hand </p><p>"Evelyn" I shake her hand.</p><p>“see you around Emily ” I say turning from the shorter girl walking back towards the parking lot.</p><p>She calls for me, asking me for my number. A blush rushes to her cheeks, as she rambles out an apology for sounding like a creep and says she doesn't do this. Hit on strangers at cemeteries. She scrunches her face and says that she is not hitting on me. I laugh, like genuinely laugh. We exchange numbers.</p><p>I tell her not to pick up anyone else, she says she aims for a number a night so I shouldn’t worry </p><p>We say goodbye.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>first dates?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Evelyn" I hear my mum call, I get the things settled at the door and head toward the voice to find her sitting at the kitchen counter drinking tea. She has waited up. She's nervous, waiting for me to flee. I can see it in her eyes. The Andersons and Deans weren't the only parents to lose a child that day. My mum lost me too. </p><p>"Its late and I worry" she explains with a guilty smile " I understand that the past few years have been a very trying time for you. And I'm trying to let you need to do what you need to do but I need you to talk to someone that isn't a recruiter to help you process this. Your family needs you, your brother needs you."</p><p>"okay I promise ill talk to someone" I mean it, she doesn't believe me. She thinks I'm trying to keep the peace until I go back to work. Until I leave. I give her a reassuring kiss and say promise again for good measure. She nods and leaves me in the kitchen  "goodnight we have missed you". </p><p>My phone buzzes in my pocket, I don’t have to look at it to know who it is. Well I hope its them. I grab the apple and water follow the stair to my bedroom. I take it out and read the message from the Cemetery stranger. </p><p>     "Hey its Emily, from the cemetery, like 20 minutes ago… you put your number in my phone, the tissue girl" I laugh, she even rambles over the phone. There must be a group of cemetery daters out there. If she things I'd spoken to anyone else tonight.</p><p>Another message comes through before I could reply to the first </p><p>     "Anyway, there is a thing at the smiles beach tomorrow, like bonfire, beer, me. Jk :). Like I don’t know what your up to or if you want to hang out with me. But do you want to come? Yeah just let me know, goodnight x" </p><p>I smile as I reply with a quick "sounds fun, see you there. Goodnight" </p><p> Not nearly 10 seconds later " Fantastic" followed by the "I mean, yeah cool" </p><p>---------</p><p>Running </p><p>It’s one of the things that stops me from thinking, from feeling.<br/>All thoughts are overtaken by the crunch of gravel under shoe and the thump of my chest. The pain from running mile after mile. </p><p>I left early this morning, before anyone was awake. Its easier than explaining why you do something, why you push yourself to exhaustion. Mom is going to be annoyed, meal time was always the families priority, even more so now that I'm just visiting. I'll just hang out with Travis to  avoid the wrath of Julie. </p><p>--------</p><p>"I'm off to Smiles tonight, so ill be home late again" I say with my mouth full. This earns a giggle and imitation from Travis and hard look from mom and dad. </p><p>"mouth please, how old are you" she scoffs, followed by the interrogation I knew was coming. Why, What, Who, Drinking, Drugs.   I tell her I'd made plans with a friend, tell her it’s a bonfire so yes drinking and no drugs.  She quickly asks about my 'friend'. I ignore her because what can I really say. </p><p>I give a kiss to all three, get ready and head out. </p><p>-------</p><p>The group around the bonfire was rowdy and already boozed up. This doesn’t scream the Emily I met yesterday. Its to late to leave as I see her cross the beach waving at me.  "You made it" she greets me with a side hug.</p><p>"Yeah I said I would" I smile apprehensively, looking around at the group whom are majority woman. She sees my unease and leads me towards a beach blanket with pillows and blankets onto, away from the group. </p><p>"You set this up for me" I smirk out jokingly "I knew you were trying to pick me up" she laughs out loud, shoving me softly. We sit as she continues the joke by telling me that I need to leave before nine because her other cemetery date is arriving then. I smile at her. She abruptly stands shouting "Drinks" and rushing away. She returns doing a celebratory dance while presenting the two red solo cups. </p><p>We sit in quiet mostly, Emily would point out to the sky and tell me about the stars once in awhile. I ask her if she's a genius, she just nods and points to her head. She throws her head back in laughter. She lands it on my shoulder, I hold my breath. </p><p>"There you are"  a voice calls from towards the group. Both Emily and my head snap towards the voice to see a shorter tan girl. </p><p>"We were just talking" Emily says nonchalantly "what's up Kell" she says In a voice I hadn't heard her use before. Kell who hasn’t taken her eyes of me yet, throws her hands up in surrender with a laugh. "Missing the party to talk? Blah. Anyway L.T is here looking for you." </p><p>With that Emily stands and we start the trek back towards the group. Her fingers brush my hand, she looks up at me silently asking. I quickly grab her hand, she smiles turning to her friend. </p><p>"Evelyn this is one of my bestfriends friend Kelley O'Hara, Kelley this is Evelyn my" she looks at me in question.</p><p> "Friend" I offer with a shrug <br/>"My friend Evelyn" she smiles looking forward </p><p>Kelley glances around Emily "Cute friend, Very nice Em" we both choke, Emily wines at Kelley which causes her to laugh. Emily tells me to chill with the girls while she does some birthday girl stuff and gets rid of L.T. </p><p>-</p><p>She's back as quick as she left with another red solo cup telling me I would need it if I was to put up with these idiots. Kelley asked her if she spiked it, Emily replied with a stern head nod. </p><p>"good stuff" Kelley replied with a thumbs up walking into the crowd </p><p>You laugh but look down at the cup with concern, Emily pinches my side and says that she's joking. After another hour or so I tell her I had to leave, she smile's and thanks me for coming. </p><p>Once home I send I quick message <br/>"L.T is an idiot for letting a girl like you down. Thanks for having me at your party. Get home safe X"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>